La Casa del Duelo
by Scarlet Leinth
Summary: No fueron criados para ser nenazas. Las nenas se abrazan y lloran en manada. Los soldados aprietan los puños y siguen adelante. Sam mató a Madison. ¿Podría empujar ese dolor hacia adentro como hizo al ver morir a Jessica? ¿Podría evitar la pena y transformarla en rabia, sin pasos intermedios? "Será curativo, lo juro".


¿Cuánto tiempo dejó que pasara? ¿Uno, dos, cinco minutos? No podía dejar pasar más, por más que quisiera. Quedarse más tiempo sería peligroso. Pero, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Dolía. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan ni quiso hacerlo: ver a Sam tan malherido era más de lo que él podía soportar. Su mentón temblaba al repetir una y otra vez la pregunta en su cabeza "¿cuánto más tiene que sufrir este chico?" No había respuesta. Dean se había quedado en la cocina mientras su hermano había ido, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, a matar a la primera mujer con la que había establecido un vínculo después de perder a Jessica.

El sabía que era la primera mujer con la que Sam se había involucrado en más de un año. Viajaban juntos, dormían siempre en la misma habitación y sabía que Sam era de aquellos que sólo se metía con mujeres por las que sintiera algo. Lo que le impresionó en este caso, había sido lo rápido que se había construido ese vínculo. Parecía una confabulación del destino con el fin de joderle la vida a su hermano: rápidamente le habían permitido llegar a las profundidades, sólo con el fin de que la trágica ruptura lo destruyera aún más. Bastaban dos de tres para hacer un patrón. ¿Cómo iba su hermano a acercarse nuevamente a una mujer? Diablos, cómo iba su hermano a seguir existiendo con este suceso. Definitivamente él tendría que haber sido quien tomara la vida de la chica, pero en el momento no supo qué hacer. Escuchó el disparo, sólo unos momentos después de perder de vista a Sam y luego sólo el silencio, jalonado de cuando en cuando por algún sollozo muy quedo. ¿Qué haría él en su lugar?

Dean se secó las lágrimas y se restregó el rostro, tratando de volver a estar entero para lo que venía. Se tomó su tiempo de preparación para salir de la cocina, preparación que se aceleró cuando sus entrañas calleron al piso ante un pensamiento: Sam tenía un arma en la mano. De dos grandes zancadas salió de la cocina, con el alma en un hilo. No, Sam no tenía el arma: quien la tenía era la mano inerte de Madison. Dean se quedó en el marco de la puerta, adivinando lo ocurrido.

Sólo adivinándolo, pero no pudiendo comprenderlo en toda su magnitud. Dean no vio cómo su hermano enfrentó a aquella mujer con el rostro más húmedo que el de ella. Ella miraba su casa por última vez, cada rincón del lugar con las cosas que a ella más le gustaban en la vida. Y entre ellas, ese muchacho que había traído a su mundo salvación y perdición a partes iguales. Ella sólo había tenido unos instantes para pensar en su despedida de la vida, mientras los hermanos discutían qué hacer. No quería repasarla o perdería la fuerza para sostener la decisión que había tomado, pero era su vida y ella la había amado tanto en las últimas semanas, que no podía evitar mirarla ahora tras los vidrios rotos de su visión llena de dolor.

Las miradas de ambos se habían encontrado y nuevas lágrimas habían rodado por ambos rostros. Sam se enjugó la cara con la manga, intentando limpiar sus ojos para poder apuntar bien, pero era imposible. Madison sacudió su propio duelo de su cabeza, porque de pronto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba pidiendo a ese muchacho. Y, así como había decidido morir para no lastimar a nadie más y menos lastimarlo a él, decidió no sufrir más en los instantes que le quedaban de vida. Súbitamente dejó de llorar, porque había tomado su última decisión radical y llena de vida: moriría amando, moriría depositando en ese muchacho toda la calidez que de pronto sintió en su ser, como si siempre lo hubiese amado y como si fuera amarlo por la eternidad.

Sam trató de apuntarle, pero su vista se había nublado aún más al ver las lágrimas en aquellos grandes y apasionados ojos. Sin embargo, de pronto la vio, de alguna forma, crecer y serenarse. La vio negar levemente con la cabeza y extender los brazos hacia él. Sintió como si se hubiese teletransportado a su lado, sólo mirando en sus ojos. Madison sintió un brazo fuerte sostener su cintura, como los había sentido rodearla la noche anterior en el paraíso. Sin romper ese contacto y mucho más rápido de lo que se sintió, Madison tomó la pistola de la mano de Sam. Era pesada y grande para la mano con la que ella la dirigió a su propio peso. La enorme mano del amado le ayudó a sostenerla y, luego de un último beso, le ayudó a presionar el gatillo.

La sangre brotó a borbotones y el grácil cuerpo se dobló hacia atrás como una caña. Con un sollozo a medio amordazar, Sam se arrodilló hasta depositar a Madison en el piso. Se inclinó brevemente sobre ella para comprobar que la muerte había sido instantánea. Soltó al fin la mano que sostenía la pistola y comprobó dolorosamente cómo Madison había finjido el perfecto suicidio para cuando la policía llegara a su escena del crimen. Y allí se había quedado, de rodillas, mirándola fijamente, pálida, pequeña, bella. Y muerta.

-Sammy... -murmuró Dean tímidamente, caminando hacia su hermano.

-¿Cuántos? -preguntó Sam, con la voz quebrada, alzando la vista, pero sin mirar a Dean.

-¿Qué?

-¿A cuántos he matado ya? ¿Cuántos han muerto por mi culpa?

-Sam, no... -dijo el hermano mayor, haciendo un conato por acercarse para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-La gente a mi alrededor se muere -continuó Sam levantándose por sí solo, evitando el contacto.

-Esto no fue tu culpa, Sam. Además... piensa en la gente que habría muerto si no... -articuló Dean, buscando desesperadamente algo qué decir-. No... no estoy siendo de mucha ayuda, ¿no es así? -se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado pronto-. Sammy, lo siento mucho, de verdad. Y odio decir esto, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí a lamentar lo ocurrido. Alguno de los vecinos podría haber escuchado el disparo y... estás cubierto de sangre.

Sólo entonces Sam se miró. Efectivamente, tenía una gran mancha de sangre en la ropa y algunas salpicaduras en la mano.

-Escucha, iré al auto, te traeré ropa -dijo Dean tratando de ser suave, pero sin dejar el apremio-. Te cambiarás y te irás rápidamente al motel. Yo me quedaré aún un poco aquí, y cubriré nuestras huellas, ¿de acuerdo? Pasaré por ti y nos iremos de esta ciudad en menos de una hora. ¿Me escuchaste?

Sam, cuya mirada había caído al piso nuevamente, para deslizarse por el cuerpo de la muchacha que acababa de morir, asintió con la cabeza.

-Quédate aquí, no hagas nada estúpido -dijo Dean apresuradamente, antes de salir.

Una vez al otro lado de la puerta, el mayor de los Winchester hizo un gesto de impotencia, mientras apretaba los puños. Cuánto le habría gustado abrazar a su hermano, pero había algo que se lo impedía, tanto a él como a Sam. No los habían criado para ser nenazas, sino soldados, y los soldados no se abrazan, salvo que estén a punto de morir. Pero más que soldados, eran forajidos, y todo forjaido debe esquivar a la policía. Mientras bajaba hacia la calle, verificó que los demás departamentos se hallaban en su mayoría vacíos: era horario laboral, lo cual había sido una bendición.


End file.
